


Plotting

by HecatesKiss



Series: Serpent & Snitch Series [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Harrymort - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is plotting something... and Lucius, Severus, and Bella are helping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plotting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordVoldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVoldemort/gifts).



> I do not own Harry Potter. Not J.K. Rowling. Not beta'd. Not making money!
> 
> My Lord *head tip*
> 
> NC - 17  
> Underage ~ 17  
> parseltongue  
> Not Safe For Work Material
> 
>  
> 
> ~ * ~  
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning. 
> 
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014  
> ~ * ~

Harry eased the door to his study closed with a slight smile, making certain that all the fastenings on the crimson robe were closed correctly. His fingers had been shaking slightly as he fastened them up. His hands slid into the robe pockets and he took a slow breath. This plan had taken a month to put together. He pulled his wand from his right pocket and flicked a quick  _homenum revelio_ , and grinned when it returned only a single signature in the manor.

Ruby was asleep on his desk, and Nagini was off eating mice, or potentially one of the peafowl that Lucius had gifted his Lord, since he’d had a discussion with her before breakfast. She agreed that the Dark Lord had been working too hard. So had Severus, Lucius, and Bellatrix. That had allowed Harry to put a plan into action. He twisted his engagement ring, and took a slow breath.

The plan was simple enough. Unless there was a dire emergency that would require the Dark Lord’s attention, all reports were to be delivered to Lucius, Severus, or Bellatrix for the next twenty-four hours. The Dark Lord and his Consort were to be left alone. The manor had been cleared for that same reason. Severus had even conspired with Harry.

He pulled his left hand from the red robe and smiled. The slightly rounded vial was familiar to him, as was the faintly blue shimmering liquid inside. Severus had provided the vial without saying a word when Harry appeared at the Potion Master’s lab two days ago. He’d been grateful for that fact.

Severus had caught his eyes while some rather impure thoughts had been running through his head. Harry had flushed, feeling the slight pressure of Severus slipping into his mind. The man had immediately looked elsewhere, smoothing his hands across his robes. Harry had smirked and arched an eyebrow. Severus had nodded his agreement and removed himself from the room. The Dark Lord had not noticed the brief interaction. 

Lucius and Bellatrix, however, had. Harry had walked from the room several minutes later to find Lucius pinning Severus to the wall, wand digging under his chin with a fierce scowl on his face. Harry clearing his throat had made the blond straighten and step back. Bella had continued looking murderous. Harry had merely pointed towards his study. They’d all went.

Harry had outlined his concerns, and exactly what he was trying to plot. Lucius had flushed and stared at the wall over Harry’s shoulder, obviously not wanting to imagine what his Lord got up to behind closed doors with his Consort within easy reach. Harry still found that amusing. Bella had cackled delightedly and had agreed to help get the Death Eaters out of the manor on the suggested day.

Now, Harry and the Dark Lord had the manor entirely to themselves aside from a giant serpent, house elves, and a hissing bundle of fur. Harry shivered slightly and breathed out a spell he wasn’t certain would work.

“Point me, Voldemort.”

The wand spun in a full circle three times before it wavered back and forth and then stilled. Harry watched a green line bloom from the tip of his wand. He smiled, amused that the Point Me spell would work even to find a Dark Lord.

Harry followed the twisting, turning green line to the Dueling Room. He poke a cautious head around a corner, knowing that the Dark Lord could be throwing nearly any curse while in the midst of practice. Harry jerked back with wide eyes and hissed out an oath. He really didn’t like that particular shade of green.

The Dark Lord abruptly lowered his wand, ruby eyes widening. Harry broke his spell and pocketed his wand, stepping in with both of his hands raised. The Dark Lord nodded and watched as Harry prowled to the center of the room, bouncing lightly against the mats that cushioned a fall. He tipped his head slightly as he drew his wand, holding it flat across his palm.

“Formal duel, my Lord?”

“Of course, Little One. Enforced Rules?”

“Concession is seen as defeat?” Harry asked. The Dark Lord smirked and nodded.

“Nothing lethal, or permanently damaging.” Harry said. The older man nodded again. Harry drew a breath and switched his grip, letting his wand drop to ready. The Dark Lord lifted his own wand and they bowed at the same time.

Harry was moving as soon as he came up from the bow, shield spell on his lips. He spat it out even as he twisted aside. The shield shattered under the Dark Lord’s first spell. Harry dove for the floor and rolled up on one hip, casting a jelly legs jinx and then cursing as a stinging hex hit him in the shoulder.

Harry threw and obscuring spell at the Dark Lord and shoved up, running across the mats. He threw himself to the ground and rolled as a spell roared at head height. He knew it would take the Dark Lord a few seconds to clear the obscuring spell. It was one he’d learned from Sirius. He came up in a crouch and fired off three spells, already moving again.

Crimson eyes blinked and black robes billowed as the man dipped, bent, and turned, all three spells missing. Harry refrained from swearing and arched backwards to avoid a blue spell he knew from past encounters itched like mad. Harry twisted to the left and switched wand hands, forcing himself to cast with the left, and then muttered an oath when his lover mirrored his move.

Both men managed to land minor hexes and jinxes, both avoiding anything truly harmful. Harry had managed to prank hex the Dark Lord’s robes orange, trip him once, and somehow spell waist length Slytherin green hair onto his head.  That had made him chuckle, especially seeing brilliant crimson eyes widen in shock when that hair wrapped around an arm.

Harry’s hair was streaked with neon blue and he’d had one arm of his crimson robe set on fire. A quick smothering spell had put it out. While the man had been distracted by fire, Harry had added silver streaks to the deep green. That had been retaliated with a triad of stinging jinxes, which had caused Harry to yelp followed by a tickling charm.

Harry managed to get a hair removal curse off before a trip jinx dropped him to the floor. He rolled over and hissed out an annoyed breath when the Dark Lord pinned him with one pale foot against his throat. He let his wand fall, conceding the match. The Dark Lord removed his foot. Harry sucked in a breath of air.

“Mine.” Voldemort growled, lust burning in his crimson eyes. Harry panted and nodded, still cursing the fact the man was in better shape than he appeared. He huffed out an annoyed breath when the Dark Lord easily dropped to his knees on the mat. Harry blinked when gentle fingers peeled back the sleeve that had caught fire.

“I’m fine. It didn’t even burn long enough to register. I recognized the spell and had a suppressor ready.”

Voldemort still trailed his fingers up his arm, checking for injury by touch. Harry allowed the examination and then hitched in a breath when the fingers got to his shoulder and wandered across his chest, pausing on the fastenings.

A hissed duo of spells had every button coming loose and the door to the dueling room locking. The Dark Lord sucked in a surprised breath and Harry managed to smirk even as a flush started creeping up his neck.

“So… barely there dueling… dare I ask if you’ve been practicing this with anyone else?” The Dark Lord growled, eyes raking down completely exposed skin. Harry spluttered.

“No. God. Like I’d let anyone else see me like…”

The Dark Lord let a wide serpentine smile curve his lips at the denial.  _“Good. Mine.”_

Harry shivered and then he felt himself twitch. He hissed a surprised breath when Voldemort straddled his hips. He reached out with careful hands and waited for the nod before he started prying fastenings open, knowing better than to reach for his wand so soon after a defeat. He started to wiggle towards a sitting position and then hissed when cool hands pressed his shoulders back to the mat.

Harry moaned when that serpentine tongue flickered against his neck and then curled just under his earlobe. He squirmed and then whined when he heard a second duo of parseltongue spells hissed. He tried to arch his hips, but the way the Dark Lord as kneeling on him prevented that.

 _“Mine.”_ Voldemort hissed and Harry nodded frantically and then hissed in a shocked breath when black trousers melted away from under the Dark Lord’s robes. The man smiled, ruby eyes glittering. He then shifted his hips against Harry’s and Harry’s eyes fluttered closed as his head tipped to the side.

“So, you planned to ambush me?” The Dark Lord purred. Harry shook his head and then blinked when a muttered spell pulled the vial from his robe pocket. He shivered and then yelped when a familiar spell rippled over him and Voldemort shifted back, nudging Harry’s legs apart. Harry let them fall open willingly. The Dark Lord settled between them with a proprietary smirk.

Harry choked back a moan, knowing that look. He bit his lip and then yelped when a slick finger wormed its way between his legs. The Dark Lord paused and lifted a nearly hairless brow. Harry shook his head and gulped. He jerked and hissed out a curse.

The older man froze.

Harry blinked back tears and shook his head.

_“Little One?”_

“Bruise.”

The Dark Lord pulled his hand back, grabbed and pushed Harry’s legs up, peering interestedly at a darkening bruise. Harry squeaked.

“Dare I ask?” Harry flushed bright red and spluttered.

“Weasley Twins. Prank firework. Not sure if it was deliberate or not, but ow?”

The Dark Lord snickered. Harry glared. The Dark Lord muttered a quick healing spell and Harry smiled then his eyes went wide as the man slipped a bit more of the spearmint scented liquid onto his fingers. Harry squirmed, yelped, and arched. The man always seemed to enjoy driving him insane. He arched hissed, as shifting impaled him on more than one finger. He shook his head vehemently and took a few deep breaths, pressing down against it, forcing his body to adjust.

He watched the Dark Lord frown and trace gentle fingers against the soft skin just behind Harry’s balls. His toes curled. Harry then whined as those fingers twisted at just the right angle.

“God. Now?”

 _“Of course, my Little One. You just had to ask.”_ The Dark Lord returned, slicking himself before he shifted his robes and tugged  Harry’s legs around his waist. He nudged forward slowly, smirking at each little hitching moan. Harry privately cursed in his head and sighed when the man was fully seated. He blinked and wiggled slightly. He hissed and felt his body relax enough. He nodded.

The Dark Lord shifted and Harry sighed. Each little move felt so good. He didn’t understand how they could go from combat to this. The Dark Lord went from battle honed reflex and lethal grace to something so soft and gentle. Harry still expected rough and fast. The man constantly surprised him.

Voldemort withdrew and then sank back in and Harry blinked open his eyes and met crimson with emerald green. He shivered as he watched those eyes gleam and a smirk twitched up the corners of that mouth.

Harry licked his lips and was rewarded with a hand wrapping gently around his weeping erection and tugging and twisting at just the right pace and with just the right pressure. He keened as the Dark Lord shifted his hips and sank deep.

Harry heard the man’s breathing shift, slowing down, which caused him to groan. He knew the man tried to be contrary and outlast him. He shifted his hips restlessly and tightened internal muscles. The Dark Lord hissed out a breath and rocked forward and back sharply. Harry traced a hand along the Dark Lord’s jaw, flicking a finger against the pale flesh. The Dark Lord hissed out a breath.

“You are mine.” Harry felt his entire body accept that statement and whined and shivered as he spilled helplessly.

The Dark Lord followed incapable of ignoring his own needs any longer. Harry blinked dazedly and smiled, wincing slightly when the man pulled back and then sprawled next to him on the mats. Harry gulped in air, and then blinked when a lock of hair fell into his eyes. It was still streaked with blue.

“You know, Little One? Nagini heard the four of you plotting, and warned me. However, the thought was wonderful. I think I’m going to have to take advantage of the situation. I do believe the term is christen… where haven’t we…”

Harry squeaked and shivered. He would probably be sore tomorrow, but it would be worth it. A day off had been exactly what his lover needed.


End file.
